


Unexpected (Coopcedes)

by KillerQueen80



Series: Coopcedes Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes never expected to run into her friend's much older brother at a boring LA industry party. She should remember to expect the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected (Coopcedes)

Mercedes has no idea how this happened, if she's being honest with herself. The first time she met him, four years ago, she didn't pay him any attention. She mostly thought he was arrogant, over the top and needlessly dismissive of his brother for no real reason. His advice was terrible and she only attended his masterclass because it meant she got to skip Trig that day. 

That changed a few months ago. 

It was another boring industry party, an obligation for her as she was an up and coming artist with a single about to be released. Usually, she was performing at these parties, but tonight, her manager invited her just to meet people and do some networking. It was mostly just exhausting, having to be "on" all night while also wearing a constricting party dress and heels that pinched her feet.  So after a few minutes of making small talk with some DJ for a station she can't remember, she ducks out on the balcony with her glass of wine, hoping for some air. 

When she hears the sliding door close, she prepares herself to make more boring small talk until she realizes who it is.  She smiles pleasantly at him before she realizes that he doesn't remember who she is. 

"You don't remember me, do you?" 

He smiles flirtatiously at her, "Oh, I think I'd remember a smile like that. Unless we slept together, then, yes, I definitely remember you." 

She stops for a second, she's bored and that was such a cheesy and ridiculous answer, she decides to mess wit him just a little. 

"Cooper Anderson, how could you not remember the nights we shared. Multiple nights, we shared secrets, you told me about your little brother. We made love under the stars, how could you forget that?!" She says dramatically, Rachel Berry would be so proud of her performance, she thinks fondly. 

"I, of course I remember. You were so beautiful that night the way your hair glistened in the moon light." 

Mercedes wants to roll her eyes, it's so cheesy, but she can't resist teasing him a little longer, at least so she has a good story to share with Kurt and Blaine. 

"I was so touched by how much you cared about Blaine.  You promised me I'd get to meet him and then I never heard from you again. I thought something terrible happened!" 

"I- uh, no. I um was working. I was going real method with this role, I had to cut off all contact. I've only just gotten back, it was a strenuous shoot, months on location with no cell service. Missing you was my motivation." 

He's nothing, if not committed, she thinks before finally giving in and rolling her eyes. 

"I did remember you, you never forget a love like ours." 

With that, she does laugh. 

"You're ridiculous, but at least you didn't point at me." 

He stops and tilts his head to the side, confused. She never saw much resemblance between him and Blaine before, but she's seen that expression on his brother's face many times over the years. 

"I was messing with you," she says with a laugh, taking another sip from her glass of wine. 

"So we haven't met?" 

"Oh we have. Just not like that. I'm Mercedes Jones. I went to McKinley, I'm friends with Blaine. I was in glee club with him and Kurt." 

Cooper thinks for a second before smiling and extending his hand. 

"Wow, look at you. You guys are all grown up now. What brings you to this stuff party?" 

"You know, the usual, gotta shake all the hands, meet all the people to try to get some radio play. You?" 

"Not trying to get radio play, but I do come to as many of these parties as I can get into. It's good for practicing my improv skills as you can see. You're pretty good at improv too. You really had me fooled." 

"Oh I know. I should have kept it going to see how far you'd go." 

"Oh for you, I'd go pretty far," he says flirtatiously. 

"Watch it there, Anderson, I've had enough wine to stop being concerned with my virtue, don't let your mouth write a check that you're not willing to cash." 

Cooper comes closer and smiles, "What makes you think I'd be unwilling?" 

Mercedes laughs and Cooper deflates, "What's so funny?" 

"I just thought of what your brother would say  if he were here right now." 

"Probably something like, "really Coop, can you stop hitting on my friends?" 

Mercedes blushes and finishes the wine left in her glass. 

"So you really come to these things just to pretend to be someone else?"

"Isn't that what everyone else is doing here anyway? I'm just more upfront about it." 

"Touché. But what do you get out of it?" 

"I get to show of my skill, my wide range of accents, my ability to think on my feet. And if I'm lucky, I meet a pretty girl who's willing to play along." 

"You're crazy. I'm not going in there looking crazy with you. I may need these people some day." 

Cooper nods, leaning against the railing of the balcony overlooking the ocean. 

"So why are you out here then?" 

"I needed a break. Waiting for an acceptable amount of time to sneak out." 

"I think I can help you with that." 

***********************

Mercedes is back in the party, standing among a group of older men, bored as she listens to the story they're telling. She looks up as Cooper rushes into the party through the front door.  He looks frantically around the room until he spots Mercedes. He runs over and grabs her hand. 

"Mercedes, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Cooper says frantically in a decent Englist accent.

"What's going on?" 

"No time for discussion, I've got a car waiting downstairs, and I've chartered a flight, we need to get you out of here as soon as possible." 

Mercedes manages to keep a straight face as apologizes to the group and allows Cooper to pull her out. She keeps it together until they get down to Cooper's car. He opes the front door for her. 

"Where to Madam?" He asks now with a French accent. 

She climbs into the passenger seat and Cooper walks around to get in and Mercedes finally loses it. 

"You're ridiculous."

"It worked, though. You're out of there.  So where to?"

"I don't know, it's still early, just drive, we'll think of something." 

***************

Cooper and Mercedes are sitting on the hood of his car, parked at the beach  with a bag of In & Out between them, laughing. 

"Okay, that's the most adorable thing I've ever heard," Mercedes says. 

"Only because you didn't live with him. I was 15, he was cramping my style!" 

"But things are better between you? Since that week you were at McKinley?" 

"They are. Most of the time. There's a lot of water under the bridge, a lot that I missed that I should have been there for. It doesn't surprise me that he has a hard time getting past that. I was selfish." 

"You guys are trying now, that's all that matters, right?" 

Mercedes leans back, lying against the windshield watching the water.  Cooper stuffs his empty wrappers into the bag before lying back next to her. 

"Thank you, Cooper. For rescuing me tonight." 

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for indulging me." 

"That was my pleasure. I haven't had this much fun in a really long time." 

Mercedes hums in approval. 

"We should do it again. Sometime." 

"Cooper Anderson, are you asking me out?" 

"I don't know. I guess that depends on your answer." 

"I'd love to go out with you," Mercedes says with a smile. 

Cooper smiles before leaning over and pressing a  soft kiss to her lips.


End file.
